


Three

by Mercyfulkate



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: My poetry. Thanks vodka.





	Three

My palms are sweaty  
This can’t be right  
Again I circles,  
We say goodnight. 

Your touch it burns  
I’m dying to see,  
Why won’t you just kiss me? 

My feelings aren’t fleeting  
But I’m hard to read,  
Why can’t you just love me?


End file.
